


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [10]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十）

“诶……嗯……～”

林彦俊掖紧了被子，翻来覆去不知该往哪个方向躺，已经第七月了，肚子里的小东西越来越大，光靠每日汲取Alpha的信息素都不够两人需要的能量，早晨睁眼看见脸就开始幻想，本能反应贴着想要，他感觉自己就像个饥渴了一辈子的老尼姑，恨不得吞进Alpha能给的全部。

即使纵横欢场，当下这种程度也太可怕了。

 

“诶～”

躺在床上叹了口气，又开始动了，怀的是特意派来整他的猴子吗？林彦俊被这个每天一早就开始犯多动症的猴子折磨的快哭了，回南天衣服也不干，下半身还是光溜溜的，双腿夹紧了阴茎靠挤压获得快感。

脸埋在被子里也遮不住委屈，一起一伏的背影像是在抽泣，太丢人了，哪有被胎动踢高潮的。

 

“老婆老婆我吹干了！”

“滚出去！”

陈立农委屈地扒在门边，刚刚献宝似的送进来的内裤抓在手里还有些发烫和微微潮湿，细闻还能闻到一点烤焦了的味道和体液的腥味。

他看着那人隐形的狗耳朵和尾巴耷拉下来就来气，怎么就选了这个狗逼！

 

分组可见的小视频简直是引爆定时炸弹般的效果，像病毒一样在约P交友圈迅速流传。挺着肚子做爱这种带着背德与禁忌元素的题材和两人吸睛的外形，在本市交流论坛资源板块中热度一直居高不下，甚至还有公司特地联系到他是否愿意下海拍摄教育片，直到发布了某林姓omega特别声明才算有所消停。

 

“老婆，不要森气ne，会气坏身体。”

“不要叫老婆，叫老板。”

“好的老婆。”

 

“我可不可以，过来你那边……”

陈立农小心翼翼地靠近，最后屈膝跪在床边，“我错ne……”

他垂眼就是连人带被一起抱着的奶狗，“错哪了？”

“我错ne……”

行叭，对狗弹琴，林彦俊扶着额头瞪着天花板的灯罩没了脾气。

 

试探性地掀起被角没阻拦，陈立农便打着胆子缓慢掀了开来。深蓝色睡袍的腰带只保全了自己，却管不住开襟的走向，腰带绕着鼓起的小腹随意扎了一下，身上的布料却垂在两侧，和裸着没什么本质区别。

细看能看见肚子上的汗毛和皮下小血管的印子，小腹在不辞辛苦的浇灌喂养下养得浑圆，双腿稍分开屈着，好像都没怎么在腿上长肉，林彦俊说敢把腿喂肥你就死定了，中间是还没摆弄就翘着的半勃起东西，还有晚上留下的痕迹。

他往床头柜抽了张纸巾擦拭弄湿的床单和下体，那东西被他摆弄地东倒西歪。肚子里突然踹了一脚，还翘着的阴茎直接射出了白浊。林彦俊恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，在陈立农看来怎么都像撒娇，嘿嘿嘿傻笑。

 

“老婆穿上好不好，再晚点去医院好多人诶。”

 

确实很多人，小忙内拿了热敏纸打印的号码给他找了个座位，忙前忙后地挨个打探每个项目还有多少人，带着林彦俊见缝插针地穿梭在各个房间里。

 

大冬天的往肚子上涂耦合剂还是冷得一个激灵，陈立农又像三个月前一样站在角落，超声波探头在肚子上灵敏地滚动，医生在一旁讲解着，陈立农盯着屏幕出了神，黑白影像里孕育的生命是那样鲜活，像小孩子第一次见到满天烟花那样忽闪睫毛，林彦俊躺着回头看他。

出来的时候小孩默不作声一直跟在后面，偶尔还能听到小声吸鼻子的声音，林彦俊停了下来，后面的人低头撞在他身上，慌忙扶着就怕撞倒。

他摸着比他高半个头的小孩的脸颊叹了口气，怎么会不知道他在想什么。

“我会生下来的，不会丢掉。”

 

陈立农睁大了眼睛。

林彦俊被抱得喘不过气。

 

他揉着瓜皮的后脑勺，轻羽绒的面料被拍得沙响，“别哭了啊，好丢人。”怀抱又勒得更紧了。

 

回去的路上陈立农下定决心要学车，林彦俊打着方向盘笑他钱存够了吗，他说要去找同学借，林彦俊的车直接撞上橡胶挡车器。

“就，害怕来不及，”他低着头两根食指不停打转，微微叹了一口气，看了林彦俊一眼毫无预警的开口，“不想再让你淋雨了。”

声音不大，但很坚定。

 

就在他以为这辈子都能潇洒自在游戏人间时，这个刚18岁的男孩突然出现，不仅打破了他的逍遥梦，还搅翻了那颗蠢蠢欲动的心。

 

车载电台里的音乐还没有停，停车场有几只野猫快速跑过，他扭头不知是在看窗外还是看挡着窗外的人，呼吸都好像带着颤抖。

 

陈立农被抬起头吻得有点惊愕，0.5秒之后加深了这个吻。他伸手解开了安全带，手臂穿过膝弯把人捞了过来，侧坐在自己身上。明明已经习惯了林彦俊信息素的味道，可每一次汲取时还是晕晕热热的。

他推后了副驾驶座再将椅背平躺下来，陈立农欺身压上来时林彦俊推开了他的胸膛。

 

“会有人……”

“回去做，或者我帮你口出来好不好？”他几乎无奈地恳求别开他手正在耳后和侧颈喘息的人。

 

“可是，想和你在一起。”

林彦俊看着那人还湿润着的下垂眼和不知道是暖气还是被金汤力熏醉的脸颊，是被吃死死了吧？

小孩就像第一次打开妈妈的珠宝首饰盒，偷偷试过一次之后总是贪婪地想要更多新花样。

 

非要在这不可吗？

 

温热的掌心一下下自会阴摸向鼓起的小腹，每一下都带着点向上的力道，穿着休闲裤的人被抚轻轻离开真皮座椅又落下。

陈立农并没急着扒了干净，而是将手伸进了松紧带里，隔着遮羞的布料用两指夹着那根上下蹭动。林彦俊的手插在碎发间拱起了身，只是不再是几个月前纤巧好看的弧度，他被隔靴搔痒般的撩拨逗弄得嘤咛不断。

都是从哪学的？

 

来不及细想就感觉身下一凉，随后是暖风打在踩着通风口旁的小腿上。指腹在大腿内侧摩挲着还未消散的斑驳，瘙痒的感觉在这种场合下无限放大。

卷起的毛衣被塞进林彦俊手里，他低垂着眼眸，胸部最近胀胀的开始有了隆起的趋势，本该一马平川的地方现在鼓得挡住了下体，他看不到小孩到底在怎样玩弄那片地方。

 

突然间林彦俊被温热又紧致地包围了，他惊呼着夹紧了双腿。小孩学着平时被服侍得舒舒服服的感觉边回忆边不停吞吐着，腮帮含得发酸，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着流下，舌尖绕着呤口打转，手指也不忘爱抚囊袋，林彦俊那些花样实在太难学了。

正被伺候着的人又难受又爽，还没学会收住牙齿，时不时会咬到怕疼的阴茎，“舌尖要绕着。”给一个Alpha现场教学如何用口技玩弄自己算是什么事。

罩着脸的手挡不住红润的面颊和呻吟，Omega自是不如Alpha耐力好，他快忍不住了，“唔……！快走开……”身下的人根本不听，更糟糕的是还在火上浇油地对着呤口吮吸，然后是急促地咳嗽声。

 

“快吐出来……”胸膛还起伏着。

“吐什么？”小孩一脸茫然。

“你怎么吞下去了？”

“可是，你一直都吞了啊。”

林彦俊哭笑不得，我是omega啊你又不是，你只要，被伺候得爽就好了。“好吃吗？”小孩摇了摇头。

他招招手，小孩就乖巧地爬了上来，为了不压着他的肚子，特地撑着手留了些位置悬空。

“那让你吃点好吃的补偿你。”

他双手捧着小孩的脸颊，微抬起头将唇碰了上去。指尖顺着胸膛滑到陈立农的裤腰，滚烫的东西早已在黑色修身裤里鼓起了形状，青葱玉指贴着粗壮的柱体熟稔地拨弄起来，小孩还是抵不过他娴熟又挑逗的爱抚，在手心里射了一滩。

 

舌尖轻舔手心时他听见了急促的呼吸，漂亮的喉结上下滑动。他将粘湿了的手指伸向后穴，左右相互抻开了个洞，借着停车场的灯光能看到泛红的媚肉。

“快点，一会有人……”他咬着另一只手的指尖别开脸看着车窗外，绯红的脸颊在说好难为情。

 

刚射过的阴茎撑开了甬道，里面早已因为动情而湿了大片，抽插带出一小片媚肉的同时还能听见车载电台音乐也盖不住的水声。注意力放在听觉上，那声音越是在脑内无限放大。

 

就是这样纵容才助长了小孩一次次肆无忌惮地胡闹吧，林彦俊，你好像把奶狗养坏了。

 

可他抬眼看着一直跪在座椅上抬着他的臀抽插，宁愿撞到车顶也不肯欺身压在他身上的小孩，伸手摸了摸隆起的地方，坏就坏吧，认了还不行吗？

 

纤细的双腿像水蛇般缠上了Alpha的腰，小孩生长发育太快，背部肌肉已经宽广了不少，脚后跟沿着颈椎窝上下蹭动，他听见陈立农呼吸一顿，温柔的性爱变得凶猛起来，达到目的的人酒窝深陷。

 

“唔……嗯……你怎么，还没好？”

他浑身没了力气，腹上射了几滩，通通因为爬不上陡坡而滑落回谷底，分身疲软的空硬着。身上的打桩机还在不停地开凿隧道，不停摩擦G点让他被折磨得背后掀起如浪潮般一波接一波的酥麻，弓着背将头后仰了出了不可思议的弧度。

陈立农才没有放过这一刻，顷刻间欺身像肉食动物般叼着不太明显的喉结作弄。

一个吃痛，“唔……农，放开……”

乖巧地放开了，围着喉结印上一圈整齐的牙印。

肉食动物寻着味来到了颈后，那里全是林彦俊信息素的味道，“好香。”还湿润着的唇瓣在腺体的位置摩挲，像肿了个小包一样鼓胀着。突然发狠咬破时林彦俊被疼得吓了一跳，顺着搂紧陈立农宽厚的肩膀。

“唔……！”

电台里应景地放着「Closer」，海盐的味道全都注入进去，他不停喘息着适应新一轮的融合，满车都是海盐与金汤力交织在一起的味道，熏得金汤力的主人也开始晕乎乎。

 

陈立农将两人收拾干净，抱着软绵绵的人上了楼。床上的被子还没叠，厨房里飘着吃剩咖喱的味道，小咪在地板捉着窗帘的影子。

林彦俊靠在他肩头半眯着眼，听见他对着屋子说，“我们回来了。”

 

-tbc


End file.
